


神奇的女仆与执事咖啡馆!

by Helloluna



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloluna/pseuds/Helloluna
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 1





	1. 黑鹫学级

贝雷丝今天收到了来自蕾雅的课题通知。包含灰狼学级在内的四个学级会在这一节，被要求轮流抽出一个周天，在食堂经营咖啡厅服务。全部食堂服务人员在周日放假一天，咖啡馆由学生全权运营。在节底，根据每个学级经营的咖啡馆当天的营业额来比拼胜负。  
贝雷丝回想起蕾雅的话：“最近大修道院附近十分平静，芙莲跟我提议偶尔做一些非战斗类的课题。我们学院对学生的生活和服务能力也有要求，这个月就让我们以经营咖啡馆来比拼胜负吧！”  
话说到这里都没问题，但是接下来的命令让贝雷丝有点为难：“我们对咖啡馆运营方式只有一个要求，就是四个级长需要穿上与自身性别相反的制服。毕竟在战场上，也会经历作战服装不理想的状态。现在就当做是提前训练了吧！”  
贝雷丝觉得这段话的槽点颇多，但是她面瘫脸做惯了，也就懒得反驳，鞠躬告退了。不难想象这个提案是由芙莲提出的，但蕾雅看起来也非常感兴趣的样子。自从自己恢复苏谛斯时的记忆后，蕾雅就变得越来越轻松(放飞自我?)了，不再经常发布一些杀戮的课题。这肯定是好事。贝雷丝想象到帝弥托利，库罗德和尤里斯女装的样子，也感到有些激动。事不宜迟，她面无表情的哼着小曲，准备前去告诉她的学生们这个节的课题。  
————  
“这是什么——!我反对!”帝弥托利涨红了脸，不知所措的反驳道：“开咖啡馆没有问题，但是为什么我需要穿女仆装?”  
贝雷丝面无表情的安抚道：“很抱歉，帝弥托利，这是蕾雅大司教的命令。我会尽量给你提供裙摆长一点的女仆装。”  
帝弥托利目瞪口呆，似乎没想到自己一贯尊敬的老师会这样回复他。  
库罗德没有忽视她跃跃欲试的眼神，夸张的叹气道：“如果是大司教的命令的话，也就没有办法了。如果不是太出格的女仆装，我也可以接受哦。毕竟在帕迈拉，男人也经常穿类似于长裙的服装‘丘尼克’行走呢。”  
尤里斯轻笑一声：“我没有问题哦，穿女装而已，我已经干过无数次了。我扮女装的技术可是非常熟练的哦。当年不知道有多少男人拜倒在我女装的魅力下呢？呵呵呵...老师，敬请期待吧。”  
艾黛尔贾特挑眉说道：“执事服装吗？我还没有试过呢。作为一个新的挑战也不错。”  
贝雷丝点点头，表示本节课题就这样决定了。随后她犹豫的看了一眼帝弥托利似乎要灵魂出窍的脸，开口安慰道：“我知道这个要求有些强人所难，但是由咖啡馆赚取的全部利润，都会用来资助学院附近的孤儿院。想必那里的孩子们收到新的衣服和武器也会觉得开心吧。”  
帝弥托利的脸色似乎好了一些，贝雷丝吩咐他们传达课题给自己负责的学级。众人就解散了。  
————  
第一个周日的咖啡馆由黑鹫学级负责，在级长艾黛尔贾特的命令下，所有学生都需要穿上性转的服装在食堂工作。  
修伯特：“呵呵，女仆装吗...这真是让人为难，不过，凡是阻碍殿下获胜的阻碍，我都会尽力扫除的。”  
多洛提雅：“交给我吧，当年我在剧院的时候，也经常扮演一些男性的角色呢。大家的服装修改和化妆也交给我吧！”  
菲尔迪南特：“保护平民是贵族的义务! 帮助孤儿院儿童这件事，我菲尔迪南特‧冯‧艾吉尔当仁不让! 我一定会泡出最美味的红茶，让黑鹫学级在此次的比拼中胜出!”  
贝尔娜提塔：“料理的事就交给贝尔吧，反正千万不要把我安排去给人点单啊！！～”  
卡斯帕尔：“哈?女仆装?能不穿吗？不过为孤儿院的孩子赚钱这个想法很酷啊！好吧！就交给我了!”  
佩托拉：“我，没有意见。执事服，很好。我喜欢。”  
林哈尔特：“比起穿女装，我能不能少呆一些时间在咖啡馆?过了中午总觉得很困——”  
伊艾里扎：“....不穿，没有兴趣。别来烦我。”  
————  
于是第一个周天，咖啡馆在黑鹫学级的学生的努力下开幕了。不得不说帝国的贵族们品味还是很好的。贝尔娜提塔为咖啡厅做了很多可爱的刺绣灯罩和装饰品，多洛提雅跟她一起改良了所有人衣服的尺寸，加入了一些别出心裁的装饰和时尚的设计，让女孩子穿上执事服显得英姿飒爽，男孩子穿上女仆装也不会太过夸张。  
艾黛尔贾特兴致勃勃的提供了一套“炎帝系列”的女仆和执事服装设计草图，被多洛提雅眼角抽绪的婉言谢绝了。艾黛尔贾特很失望。但是在她看见给每个人单独设计的，精心裁剪好的服装，她觉得非常满意。  
咖啡馆经营当天客人爆满，学生们排着长长的队伍等在食堂门口。蓝狮，金鹿，灰狼甚至赛罗司骑士团的人也加入了等待的行列。贝雷丝陪着蕾雅和芙莲拿到了VIP的座位，她坐下来，观察咖啡厅的人员布置。艾黛尔贾特，多洛提雅和佩托拉三人一身利落帅气的执事服，成为咖啡馆的吸金利器。凡是她们点单的客人，都不知不觉的按照她们的推荐多点了很多食物和饮品。菲尔迪南特是调酒师，坐在吧台后面，手法娴熟的调酒和泡制红茶。他穿着改良过的女仆衬衫，裙摆被吧台挡住了，看起来只是一个打扮稍显花哨的调酒师。  
卡斯帕尔负责打扫餐桌和洗碗。他身穿女仆装有些异样，但是他和女孩们相似的身高和瘦削的身材有弥补一些，加上他一身的活力和自信，让大家尊敬他的努力。  
修伯特穿着多洛提雅和贝尔娜提塔倾心设计的哥特萝莉式女仆装，戴着精致的女仆头饰，化着浓浓的哥特式妆容，站在门口接客。他的身材瘦削细长，穿上裙子竟然并不违和。加上他阴郁的气质和轻柔的嗓音跟他的装扮十分搭配，竟然显出奇特的萌感。  
贝尔娜提塔一身白色的执事服，负责在厨房制作料理，林哈尔特打着哈气帮她制作配菜，贝雷丝偶尔从卡斯帕尔挑开的后厨门帘中看见他们的身影，看起来很忙碌。  
————  
很快，咖啡馆经营的第一天就结束了。伊艾里扎负责关闭后的清理。其他学级的学生(间谍？)或兴奋，或凝重的离开食堂，去找自家同学商量。黑鹫学级的第一次咖啡馆经营日无疑大获成功，他们收到了很多来自客户的好评。  
“料理太棒了！”、“红茶好评！”、“尖叫! 点餐执事们太帅了!”、“门口的高个子萝莉是谁?好萌啊！”、“为卡斯帕尔的努力点赞！”....  
有了这样好的开头，相信剩下的学级们也不能太掉以轻心吧。贝雷丝安心的想到。


	2. 蓝狮学级

在黑鹫学级的咖啡馆关闭之后，蓝狮学级的学生在学院大厅展开了紧急作战会议。作为客人(间谍)前去探查黑鹫学级的咖啡馆的雅妮特和希尔凡将黑鹫学级的经营大肆夸奖了一番。蓝狮学级的学生展开了热烈的讨论。  
雅妮特：“黑鹫学级的制服真的很漂亮呢! 听说他们的制服是由多洛提雅设计的，特别是修伯特的女仆装，实在是太可爱了啊！”  
希尔凡：“女生们的制服也很棒哦！”  
雅妮特：“希尔凡你今天到底点了多少杯茶？不要忘记这是比赛呀！”  
希尔凡：“虽然女执事赏心悦目，但是菲尔迪南特同学的红茶也的很香啊！忍不住就多点了几杯～”  
杜笃：“如果制服需要裁剪和缝纫，我可以帮忙。我很喜欢料理，厨房可以交给我。”  
梅尔塞德斯：“我也可以帮忙做缝纫。设计制服的事情就交给我和雅妮特吧！我擅长做各种甜点，也许陪伴咖啡的各种甜点会很受欢迎哦。”  
雅妮特(点头)：“还有各位的化妆，我和梅戚一定会努力的!”  
亚修：“我也可以帮忙烹饪! 以前为了照顾弟弟妹妹而练出来的厨艺，现在可以派上用场了吗？”  
英古莉特：“我已经等不及咖啡馆开放的那一天的出现的美食了！”  
费利克斯：“你千万不要把它们都吃光了。”  
英谷莉特：“我不会的！...有机会服务大家也很让人期待啊！”  
费利克斯：“哼，我会在厨房盯着你的。切菜就交给我吧。反正也不是第一次被指使做事情了。”  
希尔凡：“等等，厨房的人太多了一点吧。大厅的服务人员足够吗？”  
英古莉特：“如果确认在厨房里的人员由杜笃，梅戚和亚修组成，那么厨房的人手真的已经足够了呢。”  
亚修：“我也可以去服务客人的，哪里有需要，我都可以帮忙！”  
帝弥托利：“体力活就交给我吧。”  
费利克斯：“山猪，听说你需要穿女仆装?”  
帝弥托利：“是的，本来老师跟我们说要穿女仆装的事让我吓了一跳，但是知道这是为了孤儿院的孩子们后，我觉得我应该认真起来。再说今天黑鹫学级的男同学们也都穿了女装，我觉得我应该也没有问题。”  
费利克斯：“你的女仆装扮...想想就觉得可怕。你真的不会把客人都吓跑吗？这样青狮班级的名次就垫底了。”  
帝弥托利：“抱歉...我会尽量不要吓跑他们。”  
希尔凡：“我请求在大厅招待客人，我会用我真诚的笑容和体贴的服务给他们带来完美的体验～”  
英古莉特：“请求你不要在工作的时候搭讪女客人！还是把这个家伙放在厨房吧。他在大厅服务的风险太大了。”  
希尔凡：“英谷莉特，你这样说真的太过分了！我总比费利克斯那张臭脸和毒嘴更适合做服务生吧。”  
费利克斯：“我觉得希尔凡说的对，让他去做服务生吧。我不要去服务客人，我怕我不耐烦砍了他们的桌子。”  
雅妮特：“不行的，厨房人手真的太多了，大厅的客人很多的话，我们会忙不过来的！”  
费利克斯：“...嘁，没办法，如果真的要我去服务客人，我会努力的。”  
梅尔赛德司：“那么服务客人的队伍由帝弥托利殿下，雅妮特，英谷莉特，费利克斯和希尔凡组成。要从现在开始设计殿下的女仆装了吗？呵呵，总觉得好期待！”  
亚修：“除了殿下，我们都可以自由选择制服，对吗？”  
帝弥托利：“是的，亚修。梅尔赛德司，雅妮特，设计服装的事情就麻烦你们了。”  
雅妮特：“没事的，殿下请来我的房间，我和梅戚会测量你的身高和尺寸。我们一定会给你设计一个超级可爱的女仆制服！”  
帝弥托利：“...可爱就不必了，请务必设计的不会吓到客人。”  
梅尔赛德司：“好的好的，放心吧殿下。好了，我们走吧。”  
————  
第二个周日，由蓝狮学生经营的咖啡馆开幕。贝雷丝，蕾雅和芙莲仍然坐在上周的VIP席位上，她观察到蓝狮学生对食堂的打扮没有像黑鹫学生那样精致，但是馆内的氛围感觉非常温馨。每个餐桌上铺着格子桌布，桌子中央有可爱的花瓶，盛放着杜笃在温室里种植的花朵。花瓶旁边树立着雅妮特手书的菜单。  
梅尔赛德司穿着女仆装，站在一个透明的玻璃柜台后面制作小蛋糕。她的手艺真的很好，每个小蛋糕上都裱着不同的蓝狮班学生的奶油模型，贝雷丝甚至还看到了几个自己的。  
今天食堂的外面也排着长长的队伍。雅妮特穿着可爱的女仆装，端着精致的点心四处走动着，分发给排着队的人群。队伍流动的很快，今天杜笃很早就开始准备食材，在亚修和费利克斯的帮助下，所有食材都已经处于半处理的状态，确保在拿到订单的时候能快速做出料理的成品。  
费利克斯在帮助厨房组切完蔬菜后，脱下围裙，加入了大厅的服务生队伍。大厅里，英古莉特穿着利落的淡绿色执事服，正在为客户点单。希尔凡在不同的餐桌停留并询问客人对于菜品和服务的想法。最显眼的还是帝弥托利，他穿披深蓝色的羽织，内衬白色的直垂上衣，下身穿着黑色带有折痕的袴裤。为了表示这套衣服包含女仆元素，帝弥托利的袴裤上勉为其难系了一个白色的小围裙，头上束着简约的白色发带。最亮眼的是在他修长优雅的脖子上，竟然带了一个垂着锁链的银色的项圈！  
这真是神来之笔！它让帝弥托利的女仆意象立刻圆满了。贝雷丝想到，无论是谁设计出这款帝弥托利专属的“女仆装”，她都太了解帝弥托利的气质和大家的喜好。  
帝弥托利看起来有些尴尬和紧张，他的耳尖微微发红。但是他还是很认真的招待着每一位走进来的客人。礼貌又耐心的解释着每一个关于菜单的问题。  
相比起来，费利克斯的服务态度显得冷淡而不耐烦。但是有相当一部分客人带着新奇的心态，来体验剑圣糟糕的餐桌服务。看她们脸上神秘的微笑，想必她们是相当满意的。  
————  
蓝狮的咖啡馆经营日结束了，他们收到了如潮水一般的好评。  
“帝弥托利殿下太诱人了，能领走他吗？”、“雅妮特的女仆装太可爱了！”、“梅尔赛德斯的甜点真的太棒了！我忍不住多买几个，准备藏在寝室了面。”、“料理太美味了！我感动到想哭！”、“执事们的服务贴心，好评！”...  
贝雷丝看着蓝狮学生们凑在一处，欢乐的观看着客人的评论。她露出一个微笑。  



End file.
